


I'll Be There For You

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmare, Past Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Spock has Jim to help comfort him because of how long it was since Lt. Quade had raped him. More-farther along with his pregnancy, he has a nightmare that could foreshadow something, but right now he has Jim. Jim who continues to assure him, “I’ll Be There For You”I posted this on fanfiction, but I wanted to post it here too.





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaoichan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/gifts).



> Enjoy and read and review, if not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read, I stress this.

I’ll Be There For You

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 

 .Disclaimer.

          I don’t own Spock or anything else, this belongs to Star Trek, Charmed and the author that owns this idea.

[If you like it, please give a review, but if not. I still stress that no one is forced to read this]

[Also, this story was inspired by a story written in fanfiction by an author, the story is wonderful and I got permission to write this]

Also this is a gift for yaoichan12, I hope this gift is okay and that you like it. 

.Summary.

          Spock has Jim to help comfort him because of how long it was since Lt. Quade had raped him. More-farther along with his pregnancy, he has a nightmare that could foreshadow something, but right now he has Jim. Jim who continues to assure him, “I’ll Be There For You”

* * *

 

.This isn’t Funny.

          Jim Kirk heads to the Mess Hall, he was still sleeping when Spock woke up, then left to get something to eat before work. It’s been three days since Quade snuck into Spock’s room, drugged and raped him.

          Why he did it is still eludes his mind.

          He would have interrogated him the first time, but then Spock needed him the most and talking to Quade even last night was useless, he wouldn’t say anything or provide any information.

          While thinking, he enters to see Spock sitting in a corner away from the big crowds. It would seem normal like any other day with Spock, except Jim looks closer to see something, but not too close.

          Spock seems to have one hand rubbing his eyes, that start a bit green shot with slight dark circles under his eyes. He looks like it’s taking a tiresome task to keep his eyes open. Jim decided to grab a quick cup of coffee and check on Spock.       

          Jim was coming back with coffee, when he turns to see one of the crew members pointing and laughing, he turns to the direction of where they are pointing, which is pretty childish.

He looks to see Spock’s head to drop for a split second, then splat, his head becomes one with the omelet on his plate. Jim walks over and gives the crew member who was the closes and probably pushed the plate closer a withering look that made him stutter and leave.

That got everyone to leave Spock alone and quieted the room for a minute at least.

With that dealt with, Jim walks back to Spock and gives him a gentle shake.

Jim gently shakes, “Spock, Spock, wake up.”

Spock sits up, “Captain, what are you doing here? Why is my breakfast on my face?”

Jim gets napkins and hands them to Spock, who looks greener that usual. He helps wipe the food gently off his face. Spock yawns and gets up. Jim feels he should go with Spock, leaves his coffee behind.

He explains as they leave, “One of the crew members saw that you were close to nodding off, and probably pushed your plate under to see you go “one with breakfast”. Come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

Spock nods, but a few minutes later when they were on the floor of the Quarters. He went speeding to his quarters faster than anyone else. Jim was lucky that he knew.

He was lucky that their quarters were not that far, so entered at the same time the restroom door slide shut. Jim could hear the recognizable sound of retching, figuring that Spock is still recovering, he did suffer a traumatic event after all. Figuring that Spock would not want to see him this way, he decided to wait by sitting at the bed.

Which lasted nearly twenty minutes, Spock got out of the rest room, looking pale and exhausted, Jim watches as he walks over and sits next to Jim.

Jim asks, “Do you want to rest Spock?”

Spock shakes his head, “No Captain, I wish to work. I need to work.”

Jim decides a compromise to this, “How about this? You take a quick nap, then after I’ll go with you to work on the Bridge?”

Spock nods and Jim start to get up and leave, however, he turns to see Spock looking at his own bed fearfully, so Jim realizes, maybe it would be best if he sleep somewhere else for now. Jim helps Spock, across to where his quarters are, letting him lay down.

Jim goes to leave, but Spock’s hand reaches out to hold him in place.

Jim realizes, “Do you want me to stay with you? So that way you won’t be alone Spock?”

Spock only nods, so Jim sits at the headboard, rubbing up and down Spock’s back, watching as his brown eyes slowly disappear behind his eyelids as he continues to sleep.

Jim mentally thinks, “Don’t worry Spock, I’ll be there for you and make sure to be there whenever you need help.

* * *

 

.This Nightmare may or may not Foresee Something More. 

          Spock looked around, only he wasn’t in his quarters with Jim. He’s on a bio bed. Looking around he sees Doctor McCoy and a bunch of other nurses. He looked around for other familiar faces like Jolene and Jim, but didn’t see either of them.

          Doctor McCoy announces, “Something is obstructing the core of the placenta, fetus in distress, have Nurse Chapel prep for an emergency C-section, only three centimeters in dilation.”

          Spock objects, “Doctor, what are you attempting?! I’m only five months pregnant, I’m not due for another two point five months.”

          McCoy ignores Spock, “He’s full term and needs to be delivered now.”      

Spock notices some different about McCoy, but for now was focused on this. It’s then flashed and rushed to where he is being delivered, and they are opening him up.

          He sees Jolene for the firs time now, “Have you located Jim, he needs to be here, I need him. Both the baby and I wish for him to be here.”

          Jolene apologizes, “I’m sorry, but they haven’t found him yet. Don’t worry, for now let’s focus on the delivery of your daughter.”

          Spock admits, “I’m more uneasy of what is coming out of me than this Jolene, that is what making me uneasy.”

          Jolene assures, “She’ll be fine Spock, looks like Bones had to widen it to get her out.”

          Spock was trying to put himself in a calming state. He didn’t even realize Jolene used Leonard’s nickname rather than his title or first name. Then he hears the mewling cries of his baby. While he couldn’t see her, but merely her shadow as her umbilical cord connecting the two of them is cut with scissors.

          McCoy comments, “Here she is, isn’t she a beauty.”

          Spock sees his baby, who pale skinned like he is, with brown eyes that like his own and his mother as well. The baby lets out a yawn as he chokes on a sob.

          Spock realizes, “You were right Jolene, she is beautiful.”

          What starts out as a wonderful dream, turns to a nightmare. He looks in horror to see one if the nurses is Lt. Quade, who is holding his baby girl, staring at her beauty.

          He says with fear, “No it’s Lt. Quade, don’t let him harm or take my baby.”

          Jolene holds him as he starts to walk away.

          He repeats and yells, “Don’t let him take away my baby. No, I beg, please he can’t have her.”

          Spock cries as he falls back to his pillow, he then wakes up: panting and covered in cold sweat. He looks around and realizes this is not Sick Bay, but Jim’s quarters. While looking around he lets out a scream and jumps slightly when he feels a hand go to his shoulder.

          Jim shushes Spock, “Calm down Spock it’s me Jim. Remember, I woke up hearing you cry and scream. I’m guess that was another nightmare?”

          Spock looks around then as Jim holds Spock in his arms, his head is on Jim’s shoulder, he didn’t realize he was crying until he lets out a choking sob. Jim wipes his tears with one hand while the other is rubbing up and down his back.

          Jim asks, “What’s wrong Spock?”

          Spock says sadly, “Lt. Quade, he took my baby after she was born in a C-section.”

          Spock left out that he also might have seen Doctor McCoy looked pregnant slightly and that Jolene used his nickname.

          Jim assures him, “Spock it’s okay, Quade is not going to get to your baby, besides she still inside you, feel.”

          Spock looks down and see he’s still five months pregnant and feels that his baby is moving, obviously restless from the movement and his emotions. She is still inside him.

          Spock apologizes, “Jim I apologize for waking you up at this hour.”

          Jim shakes his head, “Spock, you have nothing to apologize for, you know I’ll always be there for you.”

          Spock nods as Jim helps him ease back to the bed, letting Spock lay his head on his chest as he falls asleep with Jim’s heartbeats echoing him to sleep.

.The End.

* * *

 

          Could Spock’s dream foresee something?

          It’s never known, but still something to think about, do they truly know Lt. Quade wouldn’t or have they underestimate him?

          Read and review if you enjoy this story, if not, then please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story. If anyone tries to accuse me plagiarizing a story, I got permission to write this one-shot. I have it one fanfiction, but I also wanted to post it here.


End file.
